A Night Like This
by Tess Carlisle
Summary: Constable Benton Fraser und Detective Tess Carlisle besuchen im Rahmen einer verdeckten Ermittlung die Party eines Mafia-Bosses auf dessen Luxusyacht. Doch die Feier endet damit, dass ihnen eine explodierende Yacht um die Ohren fliegt. Nur knapp können sie dem Inferno entkommen, doch der Abend hält noch andere Überraschungen bereit... Ein Fraser/Carlisle (OC) One-Shot.


**A Night Like This**  
_Ein Fraser/Carlisle (OC) One-Shot_

~

Unbeholfen kletterte Tess über die Reling der Luxusyacht. Ihre bestöckelten Füße blieben am Geländer hängen und sie strauchelte kurz, wurde jedoch von Fraser, der bereits Halt auf der dem Fluss zugewandten Seite gefunden hatte, am Arm gepackt und fing sich wieder.  
„Erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich Ray sage, dass es eine ziemlich beschissene Idee von ihm war, uns auf die Privatparty eines Mafia-Bosses zu schmuggeln."  
„Das werde ich", bestätigte der Mountie in Zivil und ließ Tess los, um sich selbst wieder mit beiden Händen an der Reling festhalten zu können.  
„Und erinnere mich bitte auch daran, dass ich Ray eine reinhaue. Dafür dass er uns auf eine Yacht auf dem Chicago River geschickt hat, dafür dass diese Yacht jeden Moment explodiert und keinerlei akzeptable Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr bietet außer den tiefen, breiten und tödlichen Fluss unter uns, und dafür dass ich mir gleich mein Kleid ruiniere. Und oh... dein schicker Anzug."  
Dieser Gedanke fügte Tess beinahe körperliche Schmerzen zu.  
„Auch daran werde ich dich erinnern", versicherte Fraser und ergriff ihre Hand, was Tess dazu brachte den Blick vom schwarzen Blick unter ihnen zu lösen und den Mountie anzusehen.  
„Bei drei?", fragte sie und er nickte, doch dann fiel ihr noch etwas Wichtiges ein. „Halt, warte! Zählen wir erst bis drei und springen dann oder springen wir direkt auf drei? Das müssen wir vorher ausdiskutieren. Ich hab wirklich Respekt vor den alten Klassikern."  
Fraser sah in einer kurzen Geste der Nervosität über seine Schulter und wirkte dabei ratlos.  
„Ich weiß nicht", gab er zu. „Was wäre dir lieber?"  
Tess drückte sich an die Reling und strich sich schnell eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Sie schluckte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Das Ticken der Zeitzündung saß ihnen regelrecht im Nacken.  
Die Yacht war bereits evakuiert worden, alle Beiboote waren im Wasser und hatten das sichere Ufer schon längst erreicht. Fraser und Carlisle waren geblieben und hatten die Bombe lokalisiert. Als der Countdown von 3:11 auf 3:10 sprang, hatten sie beschlossen, dass sie nichts mehr ausrichten konnten und schnell das Weite gesucht. Bis hierher.  
„Lass uns einfach springen. Ganz ohne Gezähle", entschied Tess und Fraser lockerte mit zwei Fingern den Sitz seiner zum Anzug passenden schwarzen Fliege.  
Er nickte zustimmend und beide wandten sich dem Fluss zu. Tess atmete tief durch und wartete. Nichts geschah, also sah sie erneut zu Fraser, dessen Hand sie immer noch hielt, und sah, dass er sie fragend ansah.  
Sie fühlte sich ertappt und setzte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht auf. Sie hatte Schiss. Offenes Wasser war ihr noch nie koscher gewesen. Aber entweder Baden gehen oder mit dem Boot explodieren. Mehr Alternativen gab es nicht.  
„Drei!", rief sie deshalb und stieß sich gleichzeitig wie Fraser von der Reling ab, um mit einem mädchenhaften Schrei nach unten zu segeln.  
Während des Falls riss der beißende Wind an ihrem Haar und dem schwarzen Paillettenkleid welches sie trug. Tess' Finger lösten sich aus Frasers Griff, als sie ihre Arme vor der Brust kreuzte, um sich beim Eintauchen nicht zu verletzen.  
Dann war sie im Wasser. Trotz der sommerlichen Wärme war das Wasser des Chicago River extrem kalt. Tess' Muskeln rebellierten bereits nach wenigen Sekunden und sie trat Wasser, um wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Dunkelheit umgab sie und ihr Abendkleid sog sich voll Wasser. Auch ihre Schuhe erschwerten das Schwimmen zusätzlich.  
Mit einem lauten Japsen stieß sie durch die Oberfläche und holte hustend Luft. Sie sah sich in der Dunkelheit nach Fraser um, sah einen Schatten über die spiegelnde Wasseroberfläche huschen und schwamm darauf zu.  
„Fraser!", rief sie noch, dann explodierte die Welt.  
Die Explosion war das Lauteste was Tess je gehört hatte, und das Heißeste was sie je gespürt hatte. Eine Druckwelle zog über sie hinweg während der Fluss in leuchtendes Orangerot getaucht wurde und Tess sah, dass Fraser direkt vor ihr war und etwas schrie. Sie verstand ihn nicht, da ihr die Ohren von der Explosion summten. Dann verfehlte ein Trümmerteil sie nur knapp und sie verstand.  
Mit einem letzten Schwimmzug war der Kanadier bei ihr und riss sie unter Wasser. Tess hatte nur kurz nach Luft geschnappt, doch Fraser tauchte immer tiefer. Etwas traf sie am Bein, ein anderes Trümmerteil schnitt ihr den Arm auf, doch schließlich war der Trümmerregen vorbei.  
Frasers Silhouette vor ihr verschwand und als sie ihm folgen wollte, verhedderten sich ihre Absatzschuhe im Abendkleid und Tess versuchte vergeblich voranzukommen. Sie geriet in Panik, da ihr die Luft ausging. Sie schaffte es nicht sich zu befreien, doch plötzlich war der Mountie wieder da und packte sie an den Oberarmen, um sie zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Tess gehorchte, hörte auf zu Strampeln und blickte durch das trübe Wasser des Flusses direkt in Frasers blaue Augen, bevor er begann ihr Kleid zu zerreißen und sie es zuließ.  
Doch ihr Luftproblem war geblieben.  
Kaum war ihr Kleid bis übers Knie gekürzt, riss sie reflexartig den Mund auf und vereinzelte Luftblasen traten daraus hervor. Sie brauchte Sauerstoff. Sie musste atmen! Ihr Sein drehte sich einzig und allein um diesen Gedanken. Sie würde sterben. Die rettende Oberfläche war zu weit entfernt. Sie würde jämmerlich ertrinken. Und Ray trug Schuld daran. Dafür würde sie ihm nicht einmal mehr eine reinhauen können.  
Mit einem Mal war Fraser direkt vor ihr, umfasste ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen und drückte seine Lippen gegen ihre.  
Sauerstoff füllte ihre Lungen und sie signalisierte Fraser sogleich, dass alles in Ordnung war, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.  
Mit zwei schnellen Griffen löste sie die Riemchen ihrer Schuhe und versenkte diese im Chicago River, genau wie die untere Hälfte ihres Kleides.  
Mit gleichmäßigen Zügen schwamm sie schnell nach oben und stieß zwischen Trümmerteilen durch die Wasseroberfläche, um nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder selbst atmen zu können und sie sich wüsten Beschimpfungen über Vecchio hingeben konnte.  
„Oh mein Gott", entfuhr es ihr, als sie zu den brennenden Überresten der Yacht sah und Feuerwehrsirenen durch die Nacht hallten.  
„Los, hier lang", sagte Fraser und sie hörte seine Stimme nur gedämpft, da es ihr noch immer in den Ohren summte.  
Die Strömung trieb die Beiden weit flussabwärts. Erst hinter der Wells Street Bridge erreichten sie nebeneinander schwimmend einen meterhohen Betonkai und fanden eine Leiter, um dem Fluss entsteigen zu können.  
Fraser ließ der zitternden Tess den Vortritt und sie zog sich mit einem kurzen Kraftaufwand die Metallleiter empor.  
„Wehe, wenn du mir unters Kleid siehst", warnte sie spaßeshalber.  
„Würde ich nie tun", antwortete er, kletterte aus dem Fluss und stellte sich oben angekommen neben Tess.  
Er trug sein Jacket nicht mehr, war ebenfalls barfuß und durch das nasse Weiß seines Hemdes war sein Unterhemd zu sehen.  
„Ja, ich weiß", meinte Tess und beobachtete die in weiter Ferne brennenden Wrackteile. „Tja, ist doch super gelaufen."  
Ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, als sie sich zu Fraser wandte und daran dachte, dass sie die nass gewordene Beretta an ihrem versteckten, nun freigelegtem Oberschenkelholster, eine Weile nicht mehr benutzen würde. Ihre nicht mehr vorhandene Hochsteckfrisur hing ihr strähnig ins Gesicht und sie sah zu Fraser, um herauszufinden, in welchem Stadtteil sie sich eigentlich befanden.  
„Oh", ließ der Mountie plötzlich verlauten und deutete auf eine Stelle knapp unterhalb ihres Auges. „Du hast da... ähm... darf ich?"  
„Klar", konnte Tess nur sagen, dann war Frasers Hand an ihrer Wange, um verlaufene Wimperntusche vorsichtig mit dem Daumen wegzuwischen.  
Tess sah ihn mit großen Augen an, als er das gleiche auf ihrer anderen Gesichtshälfte wiederholte.  
„Danke", flüsterte Tess, als er fertig und sie wieder vorzeigbar war. Einigermaßen.  
„Kein Problem", ließ er sie wissen und schob ganz nebenbei noch eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht, bevor er die Arme wieder sinken ließ.  
„Ich meine auch dafür", sagte sie und deutete in Richtung brennende Yacht.  
„Oh", verstand Fraser und winkte ab. „Nicht dafür."  
Tess' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leisen Lächeln und sie nickte.  
So standen sie eine Weile wie zwei begossene Pudel nebeneinander und tropften den Asphalt voll, bis Tess schließlich seufzte und grinsend sagte:  
„Na los, ich bring' dich nach Hause."  
Fraser lachte und sie setzten sich in Richtung Frasers Appartement in Bewegung. Ihr Weg führte durch den Grant Park und es war ziemlich merkwürdig sich drei Uhr morgens durch die nur schwach beleuchtete Parkanlage zu bewegen. Noch dazu barfuß und in zerrissenen und nassen Kleidern.  
„Wir sollten Ray anrufen", gab Fraser zu bedenken, als sie den Platz des Buckingham Fountain erreichten und für einen Moment war das Scheitern der nächtlichen verdeckten Ermittlung vergessen, denn der Buckingham Fountain war wunderschön und zauberte funkelnde Wasserspiele in die milde Nachtluft, während die beeindruckende Skyline von Chicago im Hintergrund leuchtete. Aus rotem Georgia Marmor, umgeben von den formellen Gärten, erinnerten die Wasserfontänen des Brunnen stark an die in Versailles.  
Tess konnte nicht anders, als stehen zu bleiben und dem Schauspiel voll stummer Bewunderung zuzusehen. Ein leichter Windhauch wehte Sprühwasser zu ihnen herüber und Tess entfuhr ein verträumtes Seufzen, als die feinen Tropfen ihre Haut streiften.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, dass Fraser sie beobachtete, denn sie hatte noch immer nicht auf seine Bemerkung reagiert.  
„Ich hab mein Telefon verloren", sagte sie deshalb ohne den Blick von dem romantischen Buckingham Fountain zu wenden und nahm an, dass es mit der Yacht explodiert war.  
Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, trat Fraser näher an sie heran und berührte dabei leicht ihre Hand mit seiner. Tess blinzelte und musste sich darauf konzentrieren, nicht auf der Stelle danach zu greifen.  
„Darf ich bitten?", fragte der Mountie leise und Tess' Kopf schoss zu ihm herum.  
„Wie bitte?", wollte sie wissen und stellte sie leicht beklommen fest, dass sein Gesicht den ihrem viel zu nahe war.  
„Ich schulde dir noch einen Tanz", rief er in Erinnerung und Tess entfuhr ein „Oh", als sie an den Beginn der Party vor ein paar Stunden dachte.  
Fraser trat einen Schritt zurück, um seinen Arm besser ausstrecken und sich galant verbeugen zu können. Tess' Augen wurden immer größer und sie sah sich nervös um. Niemand sonst war in Sichtweite, was für Chicago bei Nacht ungewöhnlich war, aber Tess im Moment nicht stören sollte.  
„Hier?", fragte sie vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach.  
Als Antwort legte Fraser nur den Kopf schief und nahm Tanzhaltung ein. Tess' anfänglich verdutztes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, als sie auf ihn zutapste, eine Hand in seine legte und die andere an seinem Oberarm platzierte. Sollte sie das Bedürfnis verspüren sich gegen ihn zu lehnen, dann würde ihr Kopf perfekt an seine Schulter gelehnt zur Ruhe kommen.  
„Das ist so ziemlich das Verrückteste, was wir je gemacht haben", meinte Tess, während sie einfach so dastanden und sie sich freute, dass es, barfüßig wie sie war, nicht ganz so schlimm war, wenn sie ihm auf die Füße treten würde. „Nein, warte. Die Nacht im Müllcontainer war auch ziemlich irre. Oder noch besser, der Tag an dem wir ohne Fallschirm aus dieser Maschine gesprungen sind."  
„Aber da wurden wir doch geschubst", gab Fraser zu bedenken und Tess legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten und dachte über seinen Einwand nach.  
„Stimmt", kam sie zum Schluss. „Einigen wir uns darauf, dass diese Nacht einfach nur ein weiterer Punkt auf einer langen Liste von... von..." Sie hörte auf, die Stelle von Frasers Hemd direkt vor ihren Augen anzustarren, und sah zu ihm. Irgendwie wartete sie darauf, dass er ihren Satz für sie beendete. Er tat es nicht, sondern zog nur abwartend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „... von ziemlich schönen Erinnerungen ist", beendete sie ihren Satz einfach selbst.  
Fraser lächelte geheimnisvoll und seine Hand legte sich leicht an ihren nackten Rücken. Die überwältigende Musik, Licht und Wassershow des Brunnen ging in eine ruhige Passage über und in stiller Übereinkunft entschieden beide, dass es an der Zeit für einen langsamen Tanz war.  
Tess kam mit sich überein, dass dies hier ein ziemlich romantischer Moment war, was in ihr ein leichtes Unbehagen weckte, doch dann drehte der Constable sie einmal elegant unter seinem Arm hindurch und das Gefühl war verflogen.  
„Wir kennen uns schon ganz schön lange", bemerkte Tess, nachdem sie in einer anmutigen Drehung zu Seite wieder sicher in Frasers Armen lag.  
„Das ist richtig", antwortete er und lehnte sich nach vorn um ihren Nacken zu stützen, sodass Tess sich weit nach hinten fallen lassen konnte und in einer Art Tangoposition ihr Knie nach oben riss, wobei ihr Kleid ungewohnt tiefe Einblicke gewährte, was sie allerdings nicht zu stören schien.  
„Und wir haben schon viel zusammen durchgemacht", erzählte sie weiter und kam in einer runden Bewegung ihres Oberkörpers wieder nach oben, wobei ihr die langen ungezähmten Locken wild ums Gesicht flogen, und legte beide Arme um seinen Hals.  
„Auch das stimmt", antwortete Fraser erneut und war ihr plötzlich so nah, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte, was sie irgendwie ziemlich verwirrte.  
Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie ihre Fingerspitzen mit dem Stoff seines Hemdes spielten, während sie ihn einfach nur anstarrte und versuchte herauszufinden, was gerade geschah.  
Seine blauen Augen blickten unergründlich zurück und sie war nicht in der Lage sich an den nächsten Tanzschritt zu erinnern, bis seine Lippen sich zu einem leisen Lächeln formten und sie seinen Griff um ihre Taille spürte. Keine Sekunde später war sie in der Luft, was sie überrascht nach Luft schnappen ließ. Viel zu schnell spürte sie auch schon wieder den Boden unter ihren nackten Füßen und musste lachen, bevor eine weitere Drehung sie erst auseinander und dann wieder zusammen brachte.  
Der Tanz hätte ewig weiter gehen können, doch er fand sein jähes Ende nach einer weiteren Hebefigur. Tess jauchzte glücklich und glitt langsam in Frasers Armen gen Erdboden. Obwohl es nun nicht mehr nötig gewesen wäre, hielt er sie noch immer fest, während ihre Hände an seinem Nacken und ihre Wange an seinem Hals lag. Als sie verträumt mit seinen Haaren spielte, stellte sie fest, dass Fraser ziemlich gut roch, doch sie zwang wenige Zentimeter Abstand zwischen ihre Gesichter, konnte sich dennoch nicht davon abhalten, mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über die kleine Narbe unterhalb seiner Wange zu streichen. Eine Erinnerung an eine Begegnung mit Panzerglas, die noch gar nicht so lange her war. Und Tess war an diesem Vorfall keinesfalls beteiligt gewesen. Kaum.  
Beide wiegten sich langsam zur Musik und während Tess sich zögerlich über die Lippen leckte, fasste sie einen Entschluss.  
„Benny?", fragte sie vorsichtig, aber eigentlich war es gar keine Frage.  
„Ja?", flüsterte er dicht neben ihrem Ohr und ein Schauer jagte an ihrer Wirbelsäule hinab.  
„Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen."  
„Wofür?", wollte er leise wissen und strich erneut eine ihrer losen Haarsträhnen zurück.  
„Dafür, dass ich dich gleich küssen werde", sagte sie und lehnte sich näher um die Warnung in sein Ohr hauchen zu können, wobei ihre Lippen selbiges berührten.  
Fraser brachte sein Gesicht vor ihres, zwang sie ihn somit anzusehen.  
„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", meinte er und seine Miene verriet keine Gefühlsregung.  
Tess' Herz sank in ihre nicht vorhandenen Hosen und sie fragte vorsichtig und mit brechender Stimme:  
„Nein?"  
Als Antwort schüttelte Fraser nur zweimal seinen kanadischen Kopf und wischte vorsichtig den letzten Rest ihrer verschmierten Wimperntusche weg.  
„Und wieso?", wollte Tess wissen und er umfasste schließlich behutsam ihr Kinn.  
„Weil ich dich vorher küssen werde", informierte er und Tess war nur noch zu einem atemlosen „Oh" imstande, bevor Fraser ihr Kinn leicht anhob und sich sein Gesicht näherte.  
Als ihre Lippen unendlich langsam aufeinander trafen und seine Hände ihren Kopf umfassten, schloss Tess die Augen und ihre Arme umschlangen seinen Rücken, an dem das nasse Hemd noch immer hartnäckig kleben blieb.  
Als Tess in Frasers Arme gehoben wurde und sie ihre Beine um seine Mitte schlang, dachte sie kurz daran, dass sie Ray vermutlich doch keine reinhauen würde.

~

Als sie erwachte leckte etwas nasses über ihr Gesicht und sie lächelte, während sie mit geschlossenen Augen nach Diefenbaker tastete. Der taube Wolf leckte erneut über ihre Wange und als seine Zunge ihr Ohr fand schnellte sie in die Höhe und sah sich in Frasers Appartement um, während Diefenbaker versuchte seine Schnauze unter ihre Hand zu schieben. Tess lachte und knuddelte den Wolf, bis dieser entschied, dass das „Guten Morgen" ausgiebig genug zelebriert worden war.  
Verschlafen versuchte Tess ihre Haare zu bändigen, während Diefenbaker es sich neben ihr auf dem Bett bequem machte und sich auf die Seite legte um ein wenig zu dösen.  
Tess ließ die Arme sinken, lehnte sich zurück und robbte grinsend an den Rand des Bettes, um über dessen Kante hinweg auf den Boden sehen zu können. Fraser lag da mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen und sah lächelnd zu ihr empor.  
„Guten Morgen", sagte er und Tess erwiderte den Gruß.  
„Schläfst du gerne auf dem Boden?"  
„Ja", bestätigte Fraser und deutete ein Nicken an. „Erinnert mich irgendwie an Daheim."  
Tess zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Vermutlich sollte sie diesbezüglich einfach nicht weiter nachhaken.  
„Darf ich mich zu dir legen?", fragte sie und Diefenbaker gluckste im Schlaf leise vor sich hin, während Fraser als Antwort ein Stück zur Seite rutschte.  
Tess ließ sich einfach mitsamt Bettdecke von der Kante rutschen und landete mit einem dumpfen Laut halb auf Fraser, wo sie sich sofort an seine Schulter kuschelte und einen Arm um seine Brust schlang. Er strich ihr Haar aus der Stirn um ihr einen Kuss geben zu können und streichelte ihren Arm.  
So lagen sie eine Weile und Tess drohte wieder einzuschlafen, als sich ihre Augen erinnernd weiteten.  
„Wir müssen Ray anrufen", fiel es ihr plötzlich wie Schuppen aus den Augenbrauen. „Er denkt wahrscheinlich, dass wir zusammen mit der Yacht in handliche Stücke zerlegt wurden. Soll ich vorher noch einen Kaffee machen?"  
Diefenbaker kläffte wie zur Bestätigung und Tess erhob sich, wurde jedoch von Fraser zurückgehalten und fiel wieder nach hinten, direkt in seine Arme, und wurde nicht eher entlassen, bevor ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss versiegelt waren.  
Gerade als Tess durch die Wohnung tapste und Wasser auf den Herd gestellt hatte, klopfte es energisch an der Tür. Sie sah zu Fraser, der sich aufgesetzt hatte, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Also tat sie es ihm gleich, ging zur Tür und sah durch den Spion, was sie aufschrecken ließ.  
„Ach, her je", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst und versuchte erneut ihre Haare glatt zu streichen.  
Ein paar Sekunden stand sie unschlüssig vor der geschlossenen Tür, zuckte schließlich erneut mit den Schultern und öffnete.  
„Was dauert das so lange? Ich war drauf und dran die Tür einzutreten."  
„Hi, Ray", grüße sie den Besucher und sah, wie hinter ihm im Gang schnell Türen geschlossen wurden.  
„Tess", grüßte er zurück und wollte bereits eintreten, als ihm auffiel, dass an der Situation etwas nicht stimmte.  
Er blieb stehen und hob den Finger um etwas zu sagen, blieb jedoch stumm und nahm den Arm wieder runter. Dann überlegte er es sich anders und setzte von neuem an.  
„Was machst du hier und warum trägst du eines von Benny's Hemden?"  
„Uhm", ließ sie einen Laut des Überlegens hören und sah den Detective offen an. „Also eigentlich ist es genau so wie es aussieht."  
Vecchio überlegte und sah sie ungläubig an, bis Fraser nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet im Türrahmen erschien.  
„Guten Morgen, Ray. Möchtest du vielleicht einen Kaffee mit uns trinken?"  
„Ja, sehr gerne", antwortete dieser schnell und trat ein, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Tess schloss die Tür hinter ihm und während er sich an den Küchentisch setzte, durchsuchte sie schnell Frasers Schränke nach Tassen, wobei sie außerdem auf einen Jahresvorrat an Kerzen stieß.  
Schweigend saßen sie sich am Tisch gegenüber, schaufelten sich Instant-Kaffee in ihre Becher und warteten darauf, dass sich das Wasser erwärmte.  
Vecchio sah wissend zwischen ihnen hin und her, während er sich überlegend am Kinn kratzte und hin und wieder auch einen Blick auf Diefenbaker warf.  
„Ihr beide also, ja?", fragte er schließlich und hörte nicht auf, sie zu mustern.  
„Ja", bestätigte Fraser ohne zu zögern, was Tess zum Schmunzeln brachte und Vecchio nickte ausdruckslos.  
„Jetzt wird mir auch klar, weshalb ihr nicht angerufen habt", sagte er in einer Geste, dass er es sich eigentlich hätte denken können und Tess war drauf und dran ihm zu erklären, dass sie ihr Telefon verloren hatte, doch Vecchio legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sprach weiter. „Aber wisst ihr was?"  
„Was denn?", fühlte sie sich genötigt zu sagen und sah hilfesuchend zu Fraser, als Vecchio sie immer näher zu sich zog.  
Doch Fraser erging es ebenfalls nicht besser, da er soeben von Vecchios anderer Hand gepackt wurde.  
„Da ich dich wie eine Schwester Liebe, Tess, kann ich mir keinen besseren Mann für dich vorstellen als meinen besten Freund Benny."  
„Oh, äh... danke Ray?", sagte Tess und es klang wie eine Frage, während sie zu Fraser sah, der sie genauso ratlos anblinzelte. „Das ist wirklich..."  
„Großzügig von dir", beendete Fraser ihren Satz.  
„Ja, so bin ich", bestätigte Vecchio und zog beide so nah zu sich, dass sie förmlich drohten an seiner Brust zu ersticken. „Ich hab euch echt lieb."  
„Wir dich auch, Ray. Wir dich auch", schwor Tess hastig und mit wedelnden Armen, da sie kaum noch Luft bekam.  
Vecchio entließ beide aus der Umarmung und Tess strich Benny's Hemd glatt, nur um einfach irgendetwas zu tun. Dann kochte das Wasser und sie stand hastig auf, um es in die Tassen gießen zu können, während sich Vecchio darüber erging, dass er bereits den neuen Aufenthaltsort des Mafioso herausgefunden hatte.  
Bedauerlicherweise stieß Tess unglücklich gegen den eh schon wackeligen Tisch und brachte Vecchios Tasse zum Wanken, sodass Kaffee auf seinen Anzug schwappte.  
„Carlisle!", echauffierte er sich und sprang auf, wobei er den Becher ganz umstieß und dieser scheppernd zu Boden rollte. „Pass doch auf! Das ist Armani!"  
„Pass du doch auf! Das war Benny's letzte Tasse!"  
„Fraser, jetzt sag doch auch mal was!"  
Der Mountie setzte an, etwas zu sagen, wurde jedoch nicht beachtet, da sich die beiden Streithähne wüste Beschimpfungen um die Ohren warfen. Also sah er ihnen nur zu und begann einfach damit spitze Gegenstände aus dem Weg zu räumen.  
Diefenbaker bellte.

~ Ende ~


End file.
